More Penguin Days of summer: The return of the fishcakes
by penguin adventures
Summary: The penguins fish stocks have suddenly been depleted (thanks to rico). and to make matters worst the zoo has brought back a new and improved recipe for the dredged fishcakes. And they seem a bit more alive then the penguins remember them... when blowhole is revealed to be the one behind the new recipe the penguins jump into action. will the penguin ever get rid of the fishcakes?
1. Chapter One: where's the fish?

June 3rd 2016

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper!" Kowalski said, "I just made a new fish recipe! Deep fried Cheezy Dibble encrusted halibut!" "Fish and Cheesy dibbles?" I said, "Kowalski you're a mad genius!" "Yes," Kowalski replied, "and no chances of a world ending disaster." "You should get in the kitchen more often," Private said. Rico eat all four of the fish. "Rico!" Kowalski said, "I had enough for each of us!" I glared at Rico, "well you can whip up another batch…" I went up to our fish stockpile and opened the secret door to find nothing but cobwebs… "What!?" I said, "we just went to the fish market!"

We glared at Rico, "I was hungry…" "Well looks like there is only one thing for it," I said, "ready the emergency rations!" "You don't mean…" Private said. "yes," I said pulling out the emergency ration packs. "Well Meals ready to eat can't be that bad," Kowalski said. "Who said anything about MREs?" "So…the Hardtact supplies?" "No," I said, "worst…" Kowalski opened the case and his eyes widen, "THE PHONEY FISHCAKES!" "Why do you think it's called emergency rations?" "we could just run to the market…" "No," I said, "the zoo is about to open…RIGHT NOW! It's time to go topside!"

We all went topside. "Their's a crowd already?" Private said. "Feed the penguins five bucks!" Alice shouted. "Feeding the penguin time?" Private said. "finally," I said, "we should be able to supplement out fishstocks." After we ran thru our routine (yes the exact one from go fish.) after the routine was over I said, "Wake up your taste buds boys!" "What are these?" Private shouted. "Why on earth did they bring these back!" Kowalski said. "Nooo!" Rico said. "Where's the fish!" Private shouted. "What is it Private," I said, "please tell me it isn't processed tuna!" "No worst," Private said holding up a phony fishcake. I snapped the cake in half, "again? I thought the zoo got rid of these…" "Apparently not," Kowalski said. "I guess we'll just fill up our emegercny…" "No Private," I said, "their's something different about these fishcakes…I can feel an ominous feeling in my gut…"

"And your gut is never wrong," Kowalski muttered. "Um Skipper," Private said, "I think I just saw one of the fishcakes crawl away…" "Nice try private," I said, "your just delirous from lack of fish…and a half a day early too." "that's probably it," Private said. "Need fish!" Rico said. "we know," I said, "and we're going to go straight to the fish market….after we figure our what's up!" "aye Skipper," Kowalski said. "Private! keep them distracted while Kowalski, rico, and I do some research…"

(end of chapter One)


	2. The new and improved fishcakes?

Kowalski's Lab

11:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Nothing," Kowalski said, "the only thing that is different is the color…other then that it's the same disgustingly dry phony fishcake." "What about the recipe…" "Soymeal, natural favoring, coloring, flour, a bunch of preservatives that even I can't pronounce!" Kowalski replied. "Any thing else any thing added to the mix?" "Hmm," Kowalski said, "fishpaste, imitation crab meat, processed fish flakes, wheat, carrorts, spices, omega-3 fatty acid, water, carbon…Hydrocholric acid..which is a biohazard…" "what?" I said holding up the fishcake, "And traces of uranium…" I dropped the fish cake, "What?" I said, "are the zoo overlord trying to kill us?"

"Maybe their scheming to replace us all with biomechincal flesh androids…" "Oh no their not," I said, "be on the lookout for massage chairs that are placed directly in front of Alice's office!" "Skipper," Kowalski said, "I just put this fishcake under a electron microscope and I believer I just found cells…and DNA…" "This isn't one of your living food experiments," I said, "It a biohazard slightly radioactive bisgustingly bland fishcake. who's the idiot that allows uranium…A-bomb fuel…in a food factory? Kowalski what company make these. "Exotic Pet and Zoo foods. Inc. Hoboken, New Jersey…" Kowalski said. "okay any ads for these weird colored but still gross fishcakes…" "Attention all Zoos and aquariums…tried of feeding you penguins fish, krill while deplating naturally fishstocks…Try our New and Improved Phoney FishCakes! Your cute and cuddly penguins will be too stupid to tell the difference."

"Now that is insulting!" I said. "why I outta…" Rico said. "Options?" Kowalski said. "Who runs this company!" I said. "well first of all penguins in this add is spelled Pen-gu-wins…now who do we know says penguins like that…" "Blowhole!" I said. "hmm…he even used the same name he used when he donated all the money to the so-called New York Zoologically Society…" "Uncreative," I said. "so now what?" Kowalski said. "we wait until the zoo closes…" as we left the lab we didn't notice one of the fishcakes blink. "Rico would you throw all those fishcakes in the incinerator?" Rico laughed evilly and got to work. Rico didn't notice the blinking fishcake either as he threw them all into the incinerator save one. Rico turned on the incinerator and picked up the last one. "can't be that bad," Rico said. And then Rico's eye's opened in terror as the fishcake in his hands opened it's eyes. Rico screams were cut off as the fishcake attacked. Because of the thick concrete walls we could not hear this struggle…and I'm secretly glad we didn't.

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: Go Fish 2

Penguin HQ

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"what I'm about to show you is highly classified…slide private!" "Um…where's rico," Private said. "Unknown," I replied, "but I think we can do this without him this time." "Stage one," I said, "we breaking into the Fishmarket and grabbing as much fish as the Super-plane can carry!" "And stage two?" Kowalski said. "That's the highly classified part," I said, "Now slide private!" Private brought up a photo of the fishcake factory, "Gentlemen this is the unholy grail…the Phoney Fishcake factory…and it's in…dramatic pause…Hoboken, New Jersey!" "On hoboken's 42nd street," I said, "in the industrial sector!"

"This factory is run by a company owned by one of Dr. Blowhole's alises!" I said. "so what's the plan," Kowalski said. "we inflitate the factory…find blowhole…and shut down the fishcake factory!" "should't we do that first and then get the fish?" Private said. "we can't run this operation on a empty stomach!" "good point," Private said. "but can we do it without rico?" Kowalski said. "we stopped rico from going on a zoo destroying rampage…without rico!" "good point," Private said. "So are we using Pinky as…" "no," I said, "never again…Load up the Super-plane Mr. Kowalski! We're going fish shopping!"

"what about the phony…" "blowhole can make as many phony fishcakes as he wants we're going fish shopping!" "Okay boys," I said, "commence operation: Go Fish 2.0!" "I'll go get the super-plane ready," Kowalski said. "first stop the fish market…" "Blowhole's probably watching us right now…" Dr. Blowhole's Lair… As it turned out Blowhole wasn't actually watching us he was playing a game of poker with his minions and Parker. "Shouldn't we be watching the penguins?" Red One said. "it's our weekly gamenight," blowhole said, "let the penguin think we're watching them!" "Um…blowhole I have my vacation request form…You see it's my wife's birthday…" "Go and enjoy yourselves," blowhole said, "just make sure you bring me a souviner! Anyway…where you going?" "the Bahamas!" the lobster replied, "the plane leaves tomorrow!" "Then go home and get some rest…you don't want to miss your flight…"

1 hour later…

NYC fish market

"Okay boys," I said, "load up the super-plane we have enough fish to last us months!" Kowalski, Rico, and Private started to load up the crates of fish into the back of the plane. When they were done I turn to the pilot as Rico unloaded the car, "fly back to HQ and unload all the fish…" "we can't fit in the…" mason started. "Just threw them down the hatch…we'll deal with them later…" Mason nodded and the plane took off heading back to the zoo. I hopped into the car and said, "Rico! Next stop Hoboken's industrial park!"

Rico nodded and our car sped off. Rico turned the corner and we raced towards the Brooklyn bridge. As we crossed the bridge I turned to rico and said, "let's get into that factory, do what we have to do, and get out…the less time we spend in Hoboken the better!" "Oh…can we stop and get some Italian pasteries…" "We're are not going to Carlo's bakery," I said, "we have a schedule to keep…and a dolphin to defeat." We drove out of the touristy part of the Hoboken and into main bulk of the city. "We are approaching the industrial sector," Kowalski said as we drove past Lackawanna and drove up to the Fishcake factory.

Oh and next to the building in a vacant lot stood a billboard for some donut place, "Try our new curro donut breakfast sandwich!" "that sounds gross," I said as rico drifted the car to a stop. We jumped out of the car and slid up to the main doors of the factory. The doors were closed by a padlock on a chain. Rico hacked up some boltcutters and cut the chain. The door opened and we slipped inside. We were confronted by a conveyor belt of phony fishcake batter. In the back workers were dumping batter ingredients into industrial mixers. The workers didn't even seem to notice our presence. A bunch of human workers wearing mindcontrol helmets disguised as hardhats over hairnets walked around and did quality control. Elsewhere nonmindcontrolled workers were shuttling trays of phony fishcakes and other products in and out of freezers.

We snuck thru the workers and the various food assembly lines until we found a door marked do not enter… hmm I wonder what's hiding behind there? We kicked the door down to find Blowhole's lair and found Blowhole and Parker playing battleship and the lobsters playing monopoly, go fish, chess, checkers, and a bunch of other board games. "Um…what are you doing here?" Red one asked while in the middle of an ancient egyptian looking game with another lobsters. "You sank my battle ship," Blowhole said. "Ahem…" parker said pointing behind blowhole, "we have company…" Blowhole turned around and his expression instantly harded, "Do you mind your interrupting our game night here!"

"you…game night?" "You don't see me barging in on you during your game night do you?" Blowhole said. 'well…no," I said, "we just want you to stop making the phony fishcakes!" Blowhole looked shocked and then said, "are you really that stupid pen-gu-wins? Fishcakes aren't made…THEIR BORN!" "What?" Kowalski, private, and I said. Rico didn't seemed as shocked as we thought he would be…in fact he looked calm…too calm. "Rico?" I said. "That's not rico," Blowhole said, "because then who's in the cage over there…" A floodlight went on revealing that Rico was in a cage with his beak ducktaped shut. "If that's rico…then who or what is standing their." "rico's" entire body then lost it's solidity and his feathers, beak, and feet became the same color as the fishcakes!

"It's an improvement on the original recipe…of course the original recipe was just supposed to be dry soy batter. This recipe was meant to be a bit more alive…" "So the carbon, water, and hydrocarbons…" "Were the ingredients of life…The traces of uranium are a sideeffect of the mutation process…." "Mutation process?" I said. The phony rico next to us lost the rico shape and morphed into a fishcake. The fishcake blinked a few times then bared it's teeth at us. "so their…their…" "Yes foolish Fish addicited pen-gu-wins…THEIR ALIVE!" "You're a mad genius but you went too far this time!" "I dr. blowhole…. Have created the perfect lifeform to defeat you!"

"what are they exactly…" "it's simply I added some DNA you may recognize Kowalski," Blowhole said. A DNA code which to me looked like random letters and numbers appeared on a hologram projector. "Skipper I knew this DNA," Kowalski said, "or parts of it anyway." "What?" "Blowhole you maniac you put Jiggli DNA into the batter and then shot the mixture with radioactive energy!" "exactly," blowhole said hitting a switch, "Behold pen-gu-wins! You worst nightmare!" All the lobsters and the Chromeclaw standing in the back ran away their eye's open wide in fear. Even Parker hightailed it out of here as massive rumbling sound was heard. "Get out of here!" Rico shouted. "Not without you!" I said as a gaint fishcake hovered into the room. Blowhole was now on a platform safety above all of us, "Penguins I present…" "KING FISHCAKE!" "And I would love to stay and chat but," blowhole said, "your about to get eaten by…" "KING FISHCAKE!" with that blowhole left leaving us to the mercy of the mutant culinary disaster.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: Attack of the fishcakes

Fishcake "factory", Hoboken, New jersey

9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski anti-living fishcake options," skipper shouted. "Um," I said. The "king fishcake" got closer baring it's sharp jagged teeth. I flipped thru some options, "Replace rico's brain with a womba…no. eat the fishcake…no. Use the refreasherizer…no. Find the self-destruct switch…no. I DON'T KNOW!" "great," Skipper said. "Um…start by getting rico out of the cage?" Private said. "Kowalski freeing rico options…" Rico hacked up a flamethrower and burned a hole at the bottom of his cage. "that works," I said. Rico jumped thru a hole and hacked up a bomb. Rico threw the bomb into the fishcakes mouth and it exploded into…dozens of angry fishcakes with sharp jagged razor sharp teeth.

"And we made a swarm of flying pirana…" Skipper said. went to blowhole's monster making machine and dumped a lot of jello powder and water. I pulled the switch and made a gaint soy loving jiggles. "Go jiggles!" I said, "destroy the fishcakes!" Jiggles got gigantic and started to eat the attacking mini King Fishcakes. As soon as they got sucked they were digested. "Never thought I be happy to see jiggles again," Skipper said. All the remaining fishcakes turned to mush and merged into one super fishcake that was even bigger then the King Fishcake was. The Fishcake ate jiggles in one bite. "Jiggles!" I shouted as the fishcake reformed into a gaint snake. "snakecake!" Skipper shouted. Rico hacked up his flamethrower and started to fry the fishcake into a immobile solid state.

The snake exploded sending batter all over the place. "Now that is how you…" The fishcake batter reformed into a humanoid musclar form. "Oh no," I said. "YOU WILL EAT US!" the mass shouted. "I don' think so!" Skipper said. "You will eat us so we can devour you from the inside!" "Devour this!" Skipper shouted. Rico hacked up a rocket launcher and fired into the creature's mouth. Their was an explosion that destroyed the creature but it just reformed into spider-like creatures. "Kowalski I need options!" Skipper said. I found a cannon in a corner, "I wonder why one of Shen's cannons is just sitting here?" "Another mystery for another time," Skipper said, "Rico!" Rico fired the cannon at the fishcakes but they just reform out of the way. "You can't defeat us," the fishcakes said as they returned to their fish shape, "You would need Ununoctium and MacGuffium 2-39 in order to defeat us…oh and a higgs boson particle!"

"Curse you universe!" Skipper said. "Let's see," I said, "Rico." Rico hacked up Ununoctium gas and Macguffium 2-39. "have a higgs boson particle in there?" Rico hacked, and hacked, and hacked and all he managed to come up with was inflatium. "oh come on now," I said, "Of all the bad luck!" "Kowalski look!" Private said pointing to a higgs boson particle that was slowly floating down into Rico's hands. "Yes!" I said grabbing the particle with a pair of metal tongs. Rico loaded the Ununoctium and macguffium into a water gun and then mixed in some inflatium for good measure. I lobed the higgs boson particle into the mouth of the King Fishcake. "The King fishcake must be protected…without him we can't exist!" But before they could do anything Rico sprayed the King Fishcake with the Ununoctium, Macguffium, inflatium mixture.

But much to our (well Rico's) disappointment the King Fishcake didn't explode it just poofed out of existance. "Nooo!" the other fishcake said before they all fell out of the sky and turned back into the original fishcake color. I blasted them with the refresherizer turning the fishcake back into soybeans. "ATTENTION ALL STAFF!" a loudspeaker said, "YOU ARE ALL NOW FIRED! PLEASE LEAVE THE FACTORY NOW! YOUR FINAL PAYCHECKS WILL ARRIVE IN THE MAIL…EVENTUALLY. AND ALSO IF YOU WANT TO LIVE LEAVE NOW!" "What does he mean leave now?" All the mindcontrolled workers stopped what they were doing and in robotic voice said, " **Factory self-destrut in…RIGHT NOW!"** Before anyone could as much as move the factory exploded sending workers and us flying all over hoboken. Unfortantly

…or luckly for us…we were blasted all the way back to the zoo and our HQ. And more good new our car was blasted back to the zoo in good condition. "Well this is a lucky break!" "What about our fish supplies," Kowalski said.

meanwhile, Alice's office

"What do you mean the Fishcake are recalled?" Alice shouted into a phone, "oh…uh-huh…WHAT IDIOT COOKS ANIMAL FOOD WITH RADIOACTIVE MATERIAL!" "wait…don't answer that…Okay how do we send the slighty radioactive fishcakes back to the factory…wait…bankrupted? What do you mean the factory shut down! Hello? Hello?" Alice dailed the number for the factory again but all she got was, "I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach is no longer available."

Alice paged a different department, "cancel all fishcake orders and switch back to the old penguin food provider!" "And what would that be?" "The New York Fish Market!" "You got it boss!" "I am not your boss!" "what about the fishcakes we currently have?" "Not my department!" "Penguins need real fish not soy product…what were the abministers thinking…and how did they get around the park commissoner's Fresh Fish for Penguins initative anyway?"

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter five: Mac n' cheesy dibbles?

Penguin HQ

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

we had set up a table on the top of our concrete island and were gathered around it. "Feast! Feast! Feaaast!" Rico shouted. Kowalski had prepared a pot of crabs, shrimps, mussels, clams, crawfish, and lobster. "okay boys," I said, "let's dig in!" Suddenly Blowhole came on our TV, "Beware Penguins…you may have foiled my revenge…" "Come back when we're done with our meal!" I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Now let's dig in!" I shouted. we digged into our meal and as we fished the last of the crab meat and dipped the last of the lobster in butter Rico prepared some sushi.

"Now this is a way to finish off a crab bake!" I said, "ice cold sushi!" "mmm…" Private said, "I think we good for days!" "Yep me too, "Ricos said. "And no unexpected guest." Classified and The North Wind dropped by and we decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. "2004, Grand Cru. Hints of pear, white peaches." "More lobster skipper?" "No," I said, "thank you!" "what about snowcrab it's delicious!" "I have to losen my ulility belt," I said. "but it's the most delicious thing on the table," Kowalski said. "I'm full," rico said. "Just threw it away," Private said.

"I get the hint," Classified said as they walked away, "touché!" "It's like what my grandma always said," short fuse said, "what's goes around…comes around." "Oh come on!" rico said. "Rico has some bad experience with that line so don't bring it up!" I said. "Oh well," Classified said, "I guess you don't want this bag of Cheezy dibbles?" "No I found something better," Kowalski said. Classified rolled his eyes and the North Wind left probably hungry. Classifed made sure to leaving the bag of cheezy dibbles behind. "Skipper you better not be full as you say you are…because look what I just found!" Kowalski held up a box with dibbles on it. "A box of Cheezy dibbles?" I said, "let's save that for our Independence day BBQ tomorrow." "Not just any cheesy dibbles!" Kowalski said dumping the contents of the box revealing the largest dibbles I ever seen.

"Oh Gaint Cheezy dibbles?" I said. "Just take a bit!" Kowalski said. I took a bite and a burst of mac n' cheese favor hit my tastebuds! "Behold!" Kowalski said, "The Mac n' Cheezy dibbles! Cheesy and delicious mac n' cheese stuffed fryed inside a heavenly Cheezy Dibble favored outer shell!" Private took a bite, "This is the real dream right here!" Rico gobbled some more down, "dibble me! Dibble me!" rico said. "what restrutant do we owe our thanks to!" I said taking another bite. "Don't care," Kowalski said, "but I did bring more!" "If I thought Cheezy Dibbles couldn't get more delicious they come up with this!" "And there is more where that came from," Kowalski said, "I love human fastfood restrurants!" "Rico Mac n' dibble me!" I shouted. We then ate nothing but Mac n' Cheezy Dibbles for hours. And some time later Julian grabbed one and found it delicious.

"Where is this heavenly deliciousness coming from Maurice?" Julian said. "Burger king," Maurice said holding up the empty package. "There's a King of burgers now?" Julian said, "I want to meet this fellow king and teach him how to be more then just a burger king!" "uh…" Maurice said, "there is no actually burger king…" "then who that's creepy guy in a mask on the commercials?" Julian said. "he's look ugly…" Mort said. "Mort don't call another King ugly…don't make me call Christmas Steve on you!" "No! Not Christmas Steve…he knows when I'm naughty and knows when I'm nice…and he knows when I'm sleeping and when I'm awake…and that's creepy…" Mort said as he disappeared over the ledge. "Maurice WE must go to this burger king and get more of this deliciousness! So I can officially declare this Mac n' Cheezy Dibbles delicious!"

"Um…follow me I know a…er…secret royal passage." "lead the way maurice…wait why didn't I hear of this passage until today…" "Because…it was built today…by the skyspirits." "OH," Julian said, "and why didn't I get a sign…" "You did you just read it wrong…" "yes is very much a possibility a skyspirit sign can have many meanings…anyway Lead on my trusted right-hand man!" with that the lemurs went on the hunt of Mac n' Cheezy Dibbles. "He better get there fast," Kowalski said, "they close in an hour…" "In the era of the 24 hour drive in? I doubt that…"

The End


	6. this is not the end!

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Blowhole!

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
